1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating structure and, more particularly, to a heat-dissipating structure for an LED (light-emitting diode) lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
To cope with global energy depletion, the government of every country stipulates different policies advocating for energy conservation. In response to the call, LED appears to be the lighting element receiving the most attention recently. Many electronic appliances developed with LED, such as LED televisions, LED lamps and the like, are widely favored by consumers.
The development of LED lamps has become increasingly mature in recent years, and LED lamps are commonplace everywhere. Regular families prefer LED bulbs more, because users can perfectly mount the LED bulbs in the original light bulb sockets without replacing the original lamp set, thereby saving users' effort and expense.
When LEDs are powered on to emit light, considerable heat is generated. If not quickly dissipated, the heat will be accumulated. The temperature rise caused by the accumulated heat will destroy the LEDs. To tackle such issue, manufacturers of LED lamps attempt to improve the heat dissipation by changing the structure of the LED lamps externally. With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional LED lamp has a light source substrate 90, a power conversion device 91, a heat sink 92 mounted around the light source substrate 90 and the power on a lower end of the heat sink 92 and has multiple LEDs 95 mounted on a bottom thereof. The power conversion device 91 is mounted on an upper end of the heat sink 92 and is electrically connected to a mains power and the light source substrate 90. The top cover 93 is mounted on a top opening of the heat sink 92 to seal the power conversion device 91. The chamber 94 is defined between the light source substrate 90 and the power conversion device 91. When the LEDs on the light source substrate 90 are lit and generate heat, the chamber 94 above the light source substrate 90 accumulates heat. Moreover, the power conversion device 91 also generates heat when converting the AC power into DC power. It is the heat sink 92 that quickly dissipates the heat generated from the light source substrate 90 and the power conversion device 91 outside of the LED lamp.
Although the conventional LED lamp can dissipate heat through the heat sink 92, it is more likely than not that the heat generated by the light source substrate 90 and the power conversion device 91 still accumulates in the chamber 94 to cause a high temperature rise as the heat sink 92 only contacts peripheries of the light source substrate 90 and the power conversion device 91. If the accumulated heat inside the chamber 94 is not dissipated soon enough, the light source substrate 90 or the power conversion device 91 can be easily damaged. Besides, the heavy heat sink 92 also causes inconvenience in assembly of the LED lamp.